Lua Nova
by Kath Klein
Summary: Pequeno conto sobre Kagome e Inuyasha, quando este está na sua forma humana.


_Olá!!! Meu nome é Kath Klein! E virei a nova fã de Inuyasha!!! Como não vi nenhum fic em português deste maravilhoso anime eu resolvi escrever um! É apenas um short-fic, um tanto romântico, mas tentei colocar umas pitadas de humor, já que a série é recheada de cenas hilárias!.Os nomes estão no original e não os da versão dublada, mas eu acho que os fãs não terão muitos problemas em identificarem as personagens. Espero que gostem e espero ver mais fics deste anime! Agora, boa leitura!_

**Lua Nova**

                                                                                                          Por Kath Klein

            Kagome caminhava pelos arredores da vila da vovó Kaede, ela olhava para a noite sem lua. Inuyasha tinha pedido para se encontrar com ele perto do "poço come ossos". Por mais que a menina quisesse fazer seu coraçãozinho bater mais devagar ela não conseguia. Só em pensar que ele tinha pedido para ela se encontrar com ele num lugar mais afastado já fazia a menina sentir as faces vermelhas e quentes. Ela ouviu um barulho na mata e gritou assustada pulando para o lado. O mato começou a se mexer assustado mais a jovem. Como ela gostaria de estar com o seu arco agora. 

Kagome (se armando com um galho): 'Saia logo daí, já vou avisando que sou muito forte!'

            O mato continuava apenas a se mexer, sem nenhuma resposta. Ela se aproximou apertando mais forte o galho entre as mãos, quando alguém apareceu. Não era Inuyasha, pois ela o reconheceria logo pela cabeleira branca. Com toda força desferiu um golpe certeiro na cabeça daquele atrevido. Um gritou ecoou pela floresta fazendo todos os animais antes escondidos na noite se alvoroçassem.  O rapaz caiu com o forte golpe da menina. Ele se levantou com a mão na cabeça mostrando que a pancada lhe rendeu um belo galo.

Rapaz: 'Poxa, Kagome. Eu não fiz nada desta vez.'

Kagome (piscando os olhos repetidas vezes): 'Inuyasha?

Inuyasha (se sentando e dobrando as pernas em posição de Buda): 'Claro que sou eu! Como você é tonta! Isso que dá tentar ajudar uma garota burra como você.'

Kagome (se aproximando dele): 'Mas você tá tão diferente...'

Inuyasha (apontando para o céu): 'Hoje é a primeira noite de lua nova.'

Kagome (se ajoelhando na frente dele): 'Ah entendi... é hoje que você fica humano.'

Inuyasha (com a cara amarrada): 'Temporariamente.'

            Kagome sorriu para ele.

Inuyasha: 'Não precisa debochar.'

Kagome: 'Eu não estou debochando. Só é diferente quando você não está com aquele cabelo branco e sem as orelhinhas de cachorro.'

            Ela falou isso passando a mão na cabeça dele, o que irritou profundamente o agora humano. 

Inuyasha (batendo na mão dela): 'Pare com isso! Pois saiba que quando eu me tornar um Yukai completo não vou mais passar por estas humilhações.'

Kagome (um pouco chateada): 'Acha tão ruim assim ser humano?'

Inuyasha (virando o rosto): 'Os humanos são fracos!'

Kagome (se levantando irritada): 'Você é que é um idiota! Idiota! Idiota! E que não entende nada dos sentimentos humanos!'

Inuyasha (olhando para ela assustada): 'Hei, não é para ficar tão irritada!'

Kagome (começando a se afastar dele): 'Seu grosso!'

            O rapaz se levantou, correu até ela e segurou o seu braço.

Inuyasha: 'Para com isso Kagome! Antes de ficar nesta forma humilhante eu estava sentindo o cheiro de Naraku por perto e eu estou agora sem os meus poderes de Yukai.'

Kagome: 'E daí? É muito bom que este tal Naraku apareça logo de uma vez!'

Inuyasha: 'Deixa de ser burra! Eu não posso protegê-la!'

Kagome (colocando uma das mãos no queixo): 'Ah é verdade! Acho que o Miraku pode nos proteger.'

Inuyasha (trincando os dentes): 'Eu prefiro morrer do que ser salvo por ele...'

Kagome (sorrindo): 'De novo.'

Inuyasha: 'Não precisa me lembrar.'

Kagome (dando um tapinha no ombro dele): 'Deixa de ser mal agradecido!' Inuyasha (brabo): 'Eu não sou mal agradecido!'

Kagome: 'Só tem muita dificuldade de agradecer quando alguém salva a sua vida.'

            Ele não respondeu virou a cara não a encarando.

Kagome (balançando levemente o corpo na frente dele): 'Não me chamou aqui para ficar discutindo não é?'

            Ele a encarou sério, fazendo a menina perder o ar por alguns segundos ao fitar aqueles olhos negros tão penetrantes.

Inuyasha (sério): 'Quero que vá para o seu mundo pelo menos por esta noite.'

Kagome: 'Mas porque?'

Inuyasha: 'Naraku sabe como neutralizar o buraco negro do Miraku, Shippou é ainda um filhote de raposa e eu estou como posso disser temporariamente humano.'

Kagome: 'Como você é insensível Inuyasha! Você acha que eu deixaria os meus amigos sozinhos!'

Inuyasha (batendo na sua própria teste): 'É claro que uma pessoa burra como você não entenderia nada.'

            Ele a pegou pelo braço a arrastando até o poço. A menina gritava pedindo para ele a largar. Pegando ela nos braços , a levantou ainda esperniando como uma criança nos braços do pai.

Inuyahsa: 'Fica quieta!'

Kagome: 'Me larga, Inuyasha!'

            Por fim o rapaz a jogou no poço, mas a esperta menina se segurou nas vestes largas do guerreiro o puxando junto, os dois caíram no poço, desaparecendo daquele mundo.

Inuyasha (com uma mão na cabeça): 'Até que este chão não é tão duro.'

Kagome (empurrando ele): 'Claro você caiu em cima de mim!'

Inuyasha: 'Bem feito para você! Quem mandou me puxar junto?'

Kagome (se levantando): 'Agora me ajude a subir até lá em cima!' (disse apontando para o alto)

            O rapaz mesmo resmungando tentou se posicionar para começar sua pequena escalada, ela pulou no pescoço dele quase o enforcando.

Inuyasha: 'Hei vá com calma, eu não tenho poderes agora.'

Kagome: 'Cala a boca e anda logo!'

            O rapaz falou algo entre os dentes mas começou a escalar até a borda do poço. Quando ele alcançou a borda se segurou com todas as forças nela para não cair. Kagome passou por ele e saiu primeiro quase matando o coitado.

Inuyasha (finalmente fora do poço): 'Nossa como você é pesada! Também come como uma porca!'

Kagome: 'Porco é você que não toma banho nunca!'

Inuyasha: 'Quem disse que eu não tomo banho?!'

Kagome (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Quando foi a última vez que você tomou um banho?'

Inuyasha (se afastando dela): 'Isso não vem ao caso agora.'

            Ele olhou para o poço e depois a fitou.

Inuyasha (estendendo a mão): 'De dá os fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas para eu voltar para o meu tempo.'

Kagome: 'Tudo bem, eu vou com você!'

            O ex-Yukai caiu no chão com tudo.

Inuyasha: 'Você fez eu escalar com você nas minhas costas para depois descer?'

Kagome (já tentando pular): 'Isso mesmo!'

Inuyasha (a segurando pelo braço): 'Nada disso! Você fica!'

Kagome (se afastando dele): 'Já falei que eu vou!'

Inuyasha (tentando pegar a corrente que estava presa a metade da jóia de quatro almas): 'Me dá logo isso, Kagome.'

Kagome (tentando se esquivar dele): 'Não!'

            Ele a segurou pelo braço e com uma das mãos acabou segurando um dos seios da menina que queimou de vermelha. Ela olhou para ele que estava imóvel apertando o que não devia. Sem pensar muito desferiu um tapa bem dado na cara do rapaz.

Kagome: 'Tarado!!!!'

            Ele caiu no chão com a cara marcada. A menina começou a caminhar pesado em direção a saída.

Inuyasha (correndo atrás dela): 'Foi um acidente Kagome!'

Kagome (sem parar): 'Não chega perto de mim!'

Inuyasha: 'Mas sem nenhum pedaço da jóia eu não tenho como voltar!'

Kagome: 'O problema é seu!'

            O rapaz olhava atordoado para a menina se afastando, deu os ombros e foi atrás dela. Ela bateu na porta da sua casa esperando que alguém abriria, qual foi sua surpresa quando não ouviu barulho nenhum vindo da casa. Esticou-se até a janela e viu que tudo estava apagado. 

Kagome (se debruçando na parede da casa): 'Droga! Droga! Droga!'

Inuyasha (se aproximando dela devagar): 'O que foi, Kagome?'

Kagome (ainda olhando feio para ele): 'Não tem ninguém em casa. Eu disse que só voltaria daqui a uma semana, devem ter ido viajar ou alguma coisa assim.'

Inuyasha: 'Então estamos no lado de fora?'

Kagome: 'Eu estou no lado de fora! Quem disse que um grosso como você entraria na minha casa?'

Inuyasha (passando a mão na barriga): 'Não tem nada para se comer nesta porcaria de mundo?'

            A menina adoraria disser que não tinha nada e que era para ele morrer de fome, mas seu coração amoleceu.  

Kagome: 'Vovô costuma esconder dinheiro debaixo de uma estatua no santuário, acho que vai dar para a gente comprar alguma coisa para comer.'

            O rapaz não falou nada foi atrás dela temendo que alguma palavra a deixasse mais zangada e conseqüentemente não lhe desse o que comer. Ela estava certa, o velho ancião guardava suas poucas economias debaixo de uma estatua que acreditava repelir ladrões. Ela pegou o dinheiro jurando devolver o quanto antes. 

Kagome (colocando o dinheiro nos bolsos da saia): 'Precisamos dar um jeito nesta sua roupa. Vestido como palhaço vai chamar muita atenção.'

Inuyasha (se olhando): 'O que tem a minha roupa?'

Kagome (revirando um grande baú): 'Tomara que um dos alunos do vovô tenha deixado alguma coisa aqui, ou quem sabe alguma coisa do papai.'

            Ela jogou roupas para todos os lados, até que achou o que queria.

Kagome (jogando para ele): 'Toma!'

Inuyasha: 'O que é isso?!'

Kagome: 'Calça e camisa! Vou procurar um sapato que caiba neste seu pezão!'

Inuyasha (olhando para os lados): 'Onde eu vou me vestir?'

Kagome: 'Tem um banheiro atrás da casa, toma um banho lá e se arrume. Aqui as pessoas costumam andar com banho tomado.'

            Ele saiu meio contrariado , mas fez o que a menina mandou. Tirou seu uniforme de tantas batalhas e deixou dobrado num canto, junto com a Tessaiga. Banhou-se rapidamente e vestiu a calça que ela havia lhe dado e a camiseta e foi ao encontro dela. Kagome estava ainda procurando algum sapado para ele.

Inuyasha (se aproximando): 'Oh Kagome! Não tem como fechar isso aqui não.'

Kagome (irritada): 'Fechar o quê, Inuyasha?'

Inuyasha: 'A calça.'

Kagome (virando-se para ele vermelha): 'É só subir o zíper! Este negócio ai de metal.'

Inuyasha: 'Esta peçinha aqui?'

Kagome (dando as costas para ele): 'É!'

            A menina voltou a procurar no meio das tralhas do avô quando ouviu um grito terrível, ela se virou para trás e viu o rapaz caído no chão de costas para ela. 

Kagome (correndo até ele): 'O que foi?'

Inuyasha (fugindo nada): 'Não chegue perto.'

Kagome: 'O que foi Inuyasha?'

Inuyasha: 'Você fez isso de propósito! Isso é um aparelho de tortura medieval!'

Kagome: 'Para de brincadeira!'

Inuyasha: 'Isso aqui machucou o meu...'

Kagome (vermelha como pimentão): 'Ahhhhh!'

Inuyasha (irritado): 'Quem tem que gritar aqui sou eu!'

Kagome (se afastando dele): 'Você é que não sabe fazer nada direito! Nem se vesti.'

Inuysha: 'Isso daqui é muito apertado. A minha roupa é muito mais confortável.'

Kagome (levantando o par de tênis): 'Achei!!!!'

            Ela desceu da estante que tinha escalado e estendeu o sapato para o rapaz.

Kagome: 'Calça!'

Inuyasha: 'Isso?'

Kagome: 'É, coloca no pé!'

Inuyasha: 'Como assim, coloca no pé?'

Kagome (empurrando ele): 'Senta!'

            O rapaz caiu de bunda no chão, ela se ajoelhou a sua frente e calçou o tênis apesar dos protestos do rapaz.  

Kagome (admirando ele): 'Pronto! Agora está bem melhor! Parece até um humano.'

Inuyasha: 'Podemos comer agora?'

Kagome (fazendo uma cara estranha): 'Este cabelo é que está muito grande...'

Inuyasha: 'Ah o meu cabelo você não meche!'

Kagome (se aproximando dele): 'Eu só vou prender ele num rabo de cavalo.'

Inuyasha (tentando impedir ela): 'Já chega, Kagome!'

Kagome: 'Para de ser anti-social! Você vai ficar bonito!'

            Ele arregalou os olhos quando ouviu bonito ser pronunciado pela boca da menina, talvez pelo susto ou pela simples vontade de satisfazer a bela, deixou que ela prendesse o seu cabelo. A mão de Kagome tocava de leve sua nuca puxando os fios de cabelos para ficaram todos juntos, mal sabia ela que o contato dos seus dedinhos na pele agora humana dele, lhe causava arrepios por todo o corpo. Por fim, a espevitada menina apreciou sua obra prima. Quem olhasse agora Inuyasha dificilmente acreditaria que ele era aquele meio yukai  selvagem. 

Kagome (caminhando): 'Vamos!'

            Ele nem falou nada apenas se levantou e caminhou até sua guia naquele mundo estranho.  Os dois caminhavam pelas ruas pouco movimentadas do Japão. Inuyasha olhava para tudo com imensa curiosidade. O estomago dele roncou alto.

Kagome: 'Tá, tá, a gente já vai comer. Vamos achar uma barraquinha de cachorro quente mesmo.'

Inuyasha (arregalando os olhos): 'Ca...cachorro quente? Vocês comem cachorros aqui neste mundo?'

Kagome (rindo): 'Não é cachorro de verdade, é salsicha!'

Inuyasha: 'Salsicha é cachorro aqui?'

Kagome (rindo com gosto): 'Não é nada disso. Ah olha lá! Tem uma barraquinha aberta na frente da praça do cinema.'

            A menina começou a correr acompanhada pelo rapaz. Eles pararam em frente ao senhor.

Kagome (tirando o dinheiro do bolso): 'Por favor, vamos querer dois cachorros quentes e duas cocas.'

Senhor (observando o rapaz): 'Moça, acho que o seu namorado tá procurando alguma coisa?'

            Kagome quase caiu no chão ao ver Inuyasha tentando cheirar a comida para identificar o "cachorro". Ela foi até ele e lhe deu uma cotovelada.

Kagome: 'O que você está fazendo?'

Inuyasha: 'Este senhor está te enganando Kagome! Não tem nenhum cachorro aqui! Posso até ter pedido minha sensibilidade ao olfato, mas ainda consigo identificar um cachorro. Ele está vendendo outro animal para você!'

            O senhor olhou de boca aberta o rapaz colocar o dedo na sua cara. Kagome bateu a mão na testa, pensando que não fora boa idéia ter trazido um grosso deste para o seu mundo.

Kagome: 'Já te disse que isso não é cachorro, é feito de salsicha que é feito de porco!'

Inuyasha (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Então porque vocês chamam de cachorro quente?!'

Kagome (dando os ombros): 'E eu vou lá saber!!! Isso não interessa. Come logo e não reclama!'

            Ela se desculpou com o senhor e disse que o rapaz estava só brincando. Ele sorriu e lhe estendeu os dois sanduíches e as bebidas. Kagome ofereceu a Inuyasha e os dois foram sentar num banquinho da praça.  Ele olhava para ela tentando aprender como comer aquilo. Por fim apesar de ter se sujado todo, matou a sua fome. O Pior foi com o refrigerante que ele achava que era uma poção mágica viva! Depois de tudo, acabou gostando do liquido marrom e até roubou o final que estava na garrafa de Kagome. O problema foi a sessão de arrotos incontroláveis depois, fazendo a menina quase esconder a cabeça num buraco!

Voz: 'Olá Kagome!'

            A menina olhou para trás e viu suas amigas de escola.

Kagome: 'Olá Miaka, Rika e Kaoru!' (Obs da autora: Eu não tenho a menor idéia dos nomes daquelas três meninas que sempre estão com a Kagome na escola, quem souber por favor me diga!)

Miaka: 'Pensamos que tinha viajado com sua família ou vocês já voltaram?'

Kagome (sem saber o que disser): 'Ah não, eu só vim... pegar umas coisas que... que a gente esqueceu.'

Kaoru (olhando para Inuyasha que continuava fascinado com seus arrotos): 'Não vai nos apresentar o seu namorado secreto?'

Kagome (vermelha): 'Não! Ele não é o meu namorado! Já disse que não tenho tempo para isso.'

Rika (sorrindo maliciosamente): 'E tem tempo para ir ao cinema com ele?' (terminou a frase com uma leve cotovelada)

Kagome (balançando as mãos):  'Ele é só um amigo!'

Miaka: 'Então o apresenta para gente.'

Kagome: 'Acho melhor não, ele é muito tímido!'

Kaoru: 'Você está vermelha, Kagome!! Ah! Já sei, vocês estão só ficando.'

            As três riram baixinho irritando um pouco a estourada moça.  Elas foram caminhando na direção dele com enormes sorrisos.

Miaka: 'Olá namorado da Kagome! Tudo bom?'

Inuyasha (levando um susto com elas): 'Eu não sou namorado dela, a Kagome é apenas a minha localizadora de fragmentos da jóia...'

            Kagome literalmente voou até ele e tampou a boca grande do rapaz. As três olharam atordoadas para a cena um tanto engraçada.

Kagome: 'Cala a boca. Inuyasha!'

Inuyasha (tirando as mãos dela da boca dele): 'Tá querendo me matar?!'

Kagome: 'Você é que fala demais! Idiota!'

Inuyasha: 'Idiota é você!'

Miaka (tentando terminar a discussão do casal): 'Vocês não querem ir ao cinema com a gente?'

Kagome (pegando a mão do rapaz para ir embora): 'É melhor não! Deixa para outro dia.'

Rika (pegando a outra mão dele): 'Para de tentar esconder o seu namorado, Kagome. Somos suas amigas!'

Kagome: 'Ele não é o meu namorado!'

Miaka (se aproximando do rapaz): 'Então não vai se importar se ele for ao cinema comigo sozinho?'

            Kagome não soube explicar o que sentiu naquela hora, seria ciúmes, raiva ou apenas uma dor no peito causada pelos gases da coca-cola? 

Kagome: 'Vamos, Inuyasha!'

            Ela o arrastou até a bilheteria e comprou duas entradas para a sessão mais próxima. Rika, Miaka e Kaoru também compraram para a mesma sessão. O grupo entrou na sala do cinema.

Inuyasha: 'Que cheiro ruim!'

Kagome (ao ouvido dele): 'Olha aqui Inuyasha, você vai sentar nesta cadeira e vai ficar quietinho está me ouvindo? Sem dar nenhum pio!'

            Ele não teve tempo de responder, ela já tinha o empurrado para se sentar na confortável poltrona. Kagome sentou ao seu lado e Miaka no outro lado do rapaz. A moça não gostou muito do lugar onde sua amiga ficou. Enlaçou seu braço no do rapaz apenas para confirmar que ele era dela e não estava solto no mundo.

Kagome (balançando a cabeça): 'O que eu tô fazendo? Acho que enlouqueci de vez.'

Inuyasha: 'O que foi Kagome?'

            Ela levantou o rosto e fitou o rosto do rapaz tão próximo ao dela que podia sentir a respiração dele nos seus lábios, por alguns segundos teve uma vertigem fazendo todos os seus sentidos se confundirem, a única coisa que conseguia fitar era aqueles olhos negros a fitando e aquela vontade louca de sentir como seria um beijo dele.

            As luzes se apagaram, Inuyasha levantou-se já preparado para um ataque.

Inuyasha: 'Porque estamos nas trevas?'

Kagome (puxando o braço dele para se sentar novamente): 'São apenas as luzes! Eles apagaram para começar a rodar o filme.'

Miaka (ao ouvido dele): 'Estou vendo que você é do interior, não se preocupe eu estou ao seu lado.'

            Se as luzes estivesse acessas todos poderiam ver a careta que Kagome fez para a amiga. A tela se iluminou, Inuyasha se agarrou ao encosto dos braços  com os olhos vidrados e assustados para aquela enorme tela. De repente um enorme mostro apareceu mostrando o trailer de um filme que passaria sobre Godzilan, pra quê? O rapaz se levantou tentando proteger Kagome e gritando para todos fugirem. As pessoas olhavam para trás assustadas pensando o que um maluco estava fazendo gritando no cinema. 

Kagome (morrendo de vergonha): 'Inuyasha, fica quieto, é tudo de mentirinha! Não tem monstro nenhum!'

Inuyasha (sério): 'Como estou na forma humana eu não estou com o meu olfato aguçado, e também com este cheiro de mofo!'

Kagome (segurando o braço dele para se sentar): 'Não é nada disso!'

            A cena mostrava o  monstro correndo em direção a platéia, foi o suficiente para Inuyasha achar que ele estava atacando. Ele subiu na cadeira e pulou por cima da platéia pronto para atacar a fera!

Inuyasha (pulando em direção ao monstro): 'Eu vou acabar com você!'

            O coitado bateu com a cara na parede, provocando uma onda de risadas. Kagome foi engatinhando até a porta lateral, mas quando olhou e viu Inuyasha tentando atacar novamente a tela do cinema, mandando as pessoas fugirem pois estavam em perigo, sentiu pena. Ela era a responsável por ele naquele mundo. Levantou-se e foi até lá em passos largos. Pegou ele pelo braço e o arrastou cinema afora, pedindo desculpas pelo transtorno.  As pessoas riam com gosto o que deixou ela muito irritada, quem eram aqueles para rirem de Inuyasha? Mal sabiam eles que aquele rapaz havia lutado bravamente para salvar toda a humanidade contra yukais maldosos que queriam destruir a todos. 

            Assim que saíram do cinema ela encarou feio Inuyasha que queria voltar para salvar aquelas pessoas do terrível monstro.

Kagome: 'Para Inuyasha! Para! Não vê que é tudo mentira! Aquele monstro não existe! Não é real!'

Inuyasha (atordoado): 'Como? Não é real?'

Kagome: 'É só um filme! Ah deixa para lá, você é muito burro para entender!'

            Ela começou a caminhar pelas ruas, Inuyasha foi atrás dela caminhando em silêncio ao seu lado, ele sabia que ela estava mais irritada do que de costume e sabia que a menina tinha um gênio difícil e inflamado, muito diferente Kikyou, pensou para si mesmo. 

Inuyasha: 'Desculpe. Acho que você tem razão, sou um grosso.'

            Ela parou de caminhar e o fitou com curiosidade.

Kagome: 'Você tá se desculpando?'

Inuyasha (virando o rosto): 'Não vá se acostumando!'

            Ela sorriu fazendo ele corar um pouco. 

Kagome: 'Quer ir ao parque de diversões comigo?'

Inuyasha: 'Ah eu não sei o que é isso, mas já não estou gostando da idéia.'

Kagome (enlaçando seu braço no dele): 'Desta vez nós vamos sozinhos. No parque não há monstros de mentirinha.'

            Apesar de não ter gostado muito da idéia, resolveu aceitar apenas para não contrariá-la. Caminharam um bom tempo até chegar ao parque iluminado inúmeras luzes coloridas que piscavam sem parar,  fascinando o rapaz que não pode deixar de sorrir vendo aquele show colorido.

Inuyasha: 'É lindo!'

Kagome (puxando ele pela mão): 'Vamos! Vai ser divertido!'

            E foi, apesar de Inuyasha ter se atrapalhado um pouco e pagado uns micos básicos, foi divertido. O parque estava com poucas pessoas, apenas alguns casais de namorados e algumas jovens. O meio yukai adorou o algodão doce e pesou que aquilo fosse pedaço de nuvens do céu, Kagome sorriu para a ingenuidade dele. Apesar de ser um guerreiro feroz em uma batalha, como ela já tinha presenciado inúmeras vezes, ali observando ele se deliciar com um doce tão infantil, pensou em como poderia ser tão diferente. Tudo poderia ser diferente para ela como para ele.

Inuyasha (franzindo a testa): 'Tá olhando o quê, Kagome?'

Kagome (sorrindo sem graça): 'Nada não.'

Inuyasha (colocando o ultimo pedaço de algodão doce na boca): 'Isso aqui é muito bom! Vamos levar mais para o meu mundo.'

            Ele tinha razão, eles eram de mundos diferentes, completamente diferentes. Ela confirmou com a cabeça um pouco triste e começou a caminhar se afastando dele.

Inuyasha: 'Eu falei alguma coisa errada?'

Kagome (balançando a cabeça negativamente): 'Não.'

Inuyasha: 'Então o que foi?! Já sei! Está com saudades da sua família! Não se preocupe Kagome, quando encontrarmos todos os fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas e eu me tornar um yukai completo você vai ter sua vida de volta.'

Kagome: 'Falta pouco para isso acontecer...'

Inuyasha: 'Ah sim! Estamos com um pouco mais que a metade da jóia! E aquele idiota do Nakaru deve ter um monte, acabamos com ele e pegamos todos os fragmentos!'

Kagome: 'E quando isso acontecer, a gente nunca mais vai se ver novamente...'

            Ele sentiu uma pontada no peito, era verdade o que a menina disse, provavelmente ele se tornaria um yukai poderoso e ela voltaria ao seu mundo e a sua vida de antes, eles nunca mais voltariam a ser ver. Ele preferiu ficar em silêncio, não tinha muito a se falar naquela hora.

Voz: 'Venham para a roda gigante dos namorados!!!! Venham apreciar a bela vista da cidade!!!!'

            Os dois levaram um susto com o senhor que gritou quase na cara deles.

Inuyasha: 'Hei velho! Que susto nos deu!'

Senhor: 'Vejo que o casalzinho aqui está passando por uma crise conjugal! Não há nada mais romântico que um passeio na roda gigante!'

Kagome: 'Nós não queremos ir...'

            O senhor praticamente os arrastou até um dos compartimentos da enorme roda gigante, para não chamar mais atenção do que já estavam, acabaram ficando. A roda começou a girar fazendo Inuyasha que estava em pé reclamando perder o equilíbrio e cair. Kagome não agüentou e riu com gosto.

Inuyasha: 'Este seu mundo é muito estranho. Estas máquinas todas têm vida.'

Kagome: 'Eletricidade.'

Inuyasha: 'Ele... o quê?'

Kagome: 'Eletricidade! É o que faz elas funcionarem.'

Inuyasha (se sentando para não cair novamente): 'É a alma delas...'

Kagome: 'É um ponto de vista.'

            Eles ficaram em silêncio olhando a cidade iluminada, a roda gigante parou no alto para os ocupantes apreciarem a bela vista. Inuyasha olhava fascinado aquela paisagem, o velho tinha razão, era muito bonita. Ele debruçou no vidro e sorriu, Kagome parou no seu lado.

Kagome: 'Sabe Inuyasha... eu queria disser que eu... eu...'

            Ele olhou para ela e viu que a menina brincava com as mãos um pouco nervosa. 

Inuyasha: 'Eu sei que sou grosso às vezes... mas só às vezes... e você também não está muito atrás de mim...'

Kagome: 'Você é um insensível! Não consegue fazer nada romântico!'

Inuyasha (pegando o braço dela impedindo que se afastasse dele): 'Às vezes eu tenho medo que aconteça alguma coisa com você, é por isso que não quero que esteja perto quando eu estou lutando.'

Kagome: 'Eu atrapalho você, não é?'

Inuyasha (sorrindo levemente): 'Você nunca me atrapalharia... (ele franziu a testa)... às vezes me atrapalha... (ela olhou para ele feio)... mas também me ajuda, além disso aquele velha Kaede acha que quando você está perto eu fico mais rápido e mais forte.'

Kagome (sorrindo): 'Verdade?'

Inuyasha: 'Claro que não! Aquela velha é que tá ficando caduca!'

            Eles ficaram se fitando intensamente quando ele começou a puxar para mais perto dele, Kagome sentiu as pernas bambas e o coraçãozinho bater completamente descontrolado, fechou os olhos pronta para sentir os lábios dele nos seus, tudo parecia ser perfeito, como a menina sempre havia sonhado que seria seu primeiro beijo. Tudo apenas parecia ser perfeito, a roda gigante começou a rodar novamente fazendo os dois caírem no chão com o desequilíbrio.

            Depois da roda gigante eles foram para a casa da menina, amanheceria daqui a pouco e seria bom os dois estarem prontos para voltar para o outro mundo. Inuyasha estava preocupado em como deixaram as coisas lá. Assim que chegaram, ele trocou de roupa, com cuidado desta vez, e colocou o seu velho uniforme vermelho com a tessaiga presa na cintura. Kagome estava sentada na escada da casa o esperando, ele sentou ao lado dela em silêncio.

Inuyasha (depois de um tempo): 'A noite foi divertida, tem muitas coisas interessantes no seu mundo. Aquela eletrocidade é bem legal.'

Kagome: 'EleTRÍcidade.'

Inuyasha: 'É isso mesmo.'

Kagome: 'Inuyasha...'

Inuyasha: 'Hã?'

Kagome: 'Você pretende mesmo se tornar um yukai quando a gente juntar todos os fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas?'

Inuyasha: 'Claro! Para que mais eu iria querer aquela porcaria de jóia? Para pendurar no pescoço!'

Kagome: 'A Kikyou disse que você falou para ela que queria virar humano...'

Inuyasha (não gostando do rumo da conversa): 'Isso foi antes...'

Kagome: 'Ah então você pensou um dia em se tornar apenas humano!'

Inuyasha (levantando-se): 'Não quero falar sobre isso, Kagome.'

Kagome: 'Será que um dia você não gostaria de tentar ser humano novamente?'

Inuyasha: 'Porque eu iria querer me tornar um fraco?'

Kagome: 'E porque você um dia quis se tornar um?'

            Ele se afastou dela, não confessaria seus sentimentos por Kikyou até porque ele nem sabia se eles existiam mais.

Inuyasha: 'Este sol que não aparece! Kagome, vamos voltar para o meu mundo, aposto que lá já está sol!'

            Ela se aproximou dele e tocou de leve o seu braço, fazendo ele a fitar de perto.

Kagome: 'Você ama muito a Kikyou, não é?'

Inuyasha (arregalando os olhos): 'Não!'

Kagome: 'Não?'

Inuyasha: 'Um dia... eu a amei...'

            Ela sorriu o vendo encarar o chão sem graça.

Kagome: 'E hoje você não a ama mais?'

Inuyasha (depois de um tempo): 'Eu já não sei.'

            O rapaz levantou o rosto e fitou Kagome de perto, ele tocou de leve o rosto perfeito da menina causando calafrios pelo corpo todo dela. Seus rostos foram se aproximando novamente até que finalmente o sol apareceu. Ele fechou os olhos e sua transformação aconteceu novamente, Kagome viu os cabelos negros ficarem aos poucos completamente brancos, as duas orelhinhas de cachorro aparecerem no alto da cabeça e assim que ele abriu os olhos lá estavam eles, amarelos como ela tinha os visto pela primeira vez.

Inuyasha (cerrando os punhos): 'Ah-há! Eu voltei!!!! Agora podemos ir, Kagome! Aquele Naraku vai ver uma coisa agora!'

            Ele começou a caminhar para o poço decidido. Kagome o observou se afastar dela com os pensamentos confusos. O que estaria acontecendo com ela? Estaria se apaixonando por um grosso daqueles?

Inuyasha (se voltando para ela): 'Pare de ficar parada aí como uma tonta! Vamos logo!!!'

Kagome (balançando a cabeça): 'Acho que eu enlouqueci por pensar uma coisa destas...'

            Ela correu ao encontro dele e os dois pularam no poço voltando ao velho mundo onde se conheceram...

**Fim**

**Change the world**

Eric Clapton

If I could reach the stars   
Pull one down for you   
Shine it on my heart   
So you could see the truth   
That this love I have inside   
Is everything it seems   
But for now I find   
It's only in my dreams

If I could change the world   
I would be the sunlight in your universe   
You would think my love was really something good   
Baby if I could change the world

And if I could be king   
Even for a day   
I'd take you as my queen   
I'd have it no other way   
And our love would rule   
This kingdom we had made   
Till then I'd be a fool   
Wishing for the day...

   
If I could change the world   
I would be the sunlight in your universe   
You would think my love was really something good   
Baby if I could change the world

Baby if I could change the world

If I could change the world   
I would be the sunlight in your universe   
You would think my love was really something good   
Baby if I could change the world

Baby if I could change the world   
Baby if I could change the world

_E aí? Gostaram? Detestaram? Por favor mandem a sua opinião! Ah esta música não é a da abertura (obvio! Hehehehe) Eu adoro ela (principalmente a versão do Eric Clapton com o Babyface! Ai é tudo de bom! Fiz este fic ouvindo ela!) e quis colocar no final, a única semelhança é no título, mas a letra é muito fofinha, e eu acho que é a cara do Inuyasha e da Kagome! Bem, gosto não se discute, não é?_

_Quem quiser ler mais fics meus (já vou avisando que por enquanto só escrevi sobre Sakura card captor), podem ler eles na minha página http//:www.sakurafics.rg3.net_

_Beijos,_

_Kath___


End file.
